


A Bunny's Punishment (PT/BR)

by kathie_raddare_PTBR (kathie_raddare)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Badgebunny!Eren, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cop!Levi, Cops are only allowed to be rough in bed, Detective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Edgeplay, End Police Violence, Inappropriate use of a baton, Inappropriate use of a cop's tools, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This story has an english version, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Torture, but a lovely one, police kink
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathie_raddare/pseuds/kathie_raddare_PTBR
Summary: Um uniforme preto e azul. Botas de polícia. Algemas. Uma cadeira. E um bastão. Eren estava preparado para qualquer coisa quando disse "sim" para Levi. Qualquer coisa, menos isso.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 19





	A Bunny's Punishment (PT/BR)

**Author's Note:**

> Acabei de perceber que eu não postei a versão em português aqui?! Meu Deus! É tanta fanfic e tradução que estou perdida hahaha Perdoem e não desistam de mim~~

Quando Eren começou a considerar namorar Levi, ele sabia que teria que se preparar. Ao ter uma irmã que também era policial, ele teve que considerar todos os pontos negativos que vinham com o trabalho de Levi antes de aceitar o desafio. Ele tinha que aceitar o fato de que suas rotinas não combinariam alguns dias e eles teriam que estar separados um do outro com frequência. Eren teria que aceitar que Levi poderia deixá-lo em casa sozinho para trabalhar horas extras e para atender chamadas de emergência no meio da noite. Levi não poder viajar em férias e estar a semanas de distância fazendo treinamento especializado também seria um problema. 

Sendo um detetive que trabalhava em casos de abuso doméstico e violência sexual, ele sabia que Levi iria se fechar quando perdesse uma vítima. O homem já era contundente e inexpressivo, então fazê-lo se abrir já era difícil, quem dirá quando se lidava com o pior da humanidade – o que Levi fazia constantemente. 

Ele sabia que teria que estar lá quando Levi precisasse de apoio, teria que estar atento a comportamentos perigosos mesmo que Levi não fosse de beber ou alguém propenso à violência. Eren sabia que precisaria se preparar para acalmá-lo em ataques de pânico e em momentos de inseguranças e paranoias. 

Em resumo, Levi não seria um namorado comum por causa de sua personalidade e por causa de seu trabalho. 

O que Eren não esperava quando se tornou um badgebunny era realmente foder como coelhos. Não que ele estivesse reclamando, mas Levi era bastante criativo e excêntrico na cama. Eren considerou que essa fosse sua maneira de aliviar o estresse e se fosse, ele ficaria feliz em satisfazer os desejos de seu namorado. 

Especialmente quando ele estava todo vestido com seu uniforme apertado e olhando para ele com uma expressão raivosa. 

Oh Deus, Eren poderia esquecer todos os pontos negativos só de olhar para aqueles ombros e costas largos e braços musculosos. Levi podia ser um pouco baixo, mas o pacote inteiro era tão delicioso que Eren não reclamaria de algo tão bobo. 

Levi tinha o undercut perfeito com fios mais longos caindo sobre juntamente com olhos duros e autoritários. E as tatuagens pretas decorando o peito pálido e abdominais incríveis que prometiam a foda de uma vida? E tudo isso embrulhado em um uniforme preto, calças justas e uma camisa de manga curta com _Det.Ackerman_ identificando aquele pedaço de homem. 

Eren estava um pouco envergonhado em admitir que aceitou namorar Levi oito horas depois que o homem o pediu em namoro, apenas ligando para Mikasa, Armin e Carla para pedir opinião. 

E agora ele estava vivendo com um policial, voltando para casa para um apartamento impecavelmente limpo – uma obsessão que Levi desenvolveu depois de ver as más condições que algumas pessoas viviam – e para um namorado aparentemente bravo. 

Isso se a veia aparecendo em seu pescoço pálido e musculoso era sinal de estar um _pouquinho_ bravo. 

-Onde você estava?- Levi exigiu, sua voz áspera e um tom escuro em seu tom. Eren cuidadosamente trancou a porta atrás dele, grandes olhos verdes assustados o de uma criança pega no flagra. Ele procurou por sua mente uma razão para não sair naquela noite e não encontrou nenhuma razão relevante, já que aquele dia não era um dia importante no relacionamento deles – sim, Levi era um homem ocupado, mas ele sempre se lembrava de todos as importantes, diferente de Eren. 

-Uhhh...- Ele começou, olhos passeando por todos os lugares, menos por Levi. Deus, talvez fosse o aniversário da mãe do Levi ou algo assim? Ou talvez alguma confratenização policial que Levi magicamente aceitou participar? - Ahn...D-desculpe...? - Mas ele não tinha certeza do porquê se desculpava. 

Sua resposta pouco inteligente foi o que ligou algo dentro de Levi. O homem logo levantou do sofá, com botas e tudo e _oh merda,_ Levi decia estar puto para não tirar seus sapatos antes de entrar. Com os braços fortes cruzados, Eren viu a expressão dele escurecer ainda mais, suas dispositivos policiais na mesinha de café ao lado de uma garrafa do que parecia ser um produto de limpeza. 

Levi estivera esperando por ele enquanto limpava seus equipamentos, algo que o policial fazia quando estava estressado. 

-Você tem três segundos para se explicar. - Foi uma ordem tão clara e alta que o coração de Eren começou a bater descontroladamente quando ele entendeu o que estava acontecendo. 

-Hoje é uma data importante? Eu realmente não... 

Ele tentou, mãos se atrapalhando e sobrancelhas grossas se franzindo enquanto ele forçava sua mente a lembrar o que era tão importante que ele não podia sair. 

-Um. 

Eren bufou, revirando os olhos e tropeçando os pés no chão. 

-Levi, isso não é justo! Você sabe como eu sou ruim com números, nomes e rost... 

-Dois. 

Ó Deus, ele podia ter um tesão enorme por Levi de uniforme, mas ele _não_ invejava os criminosos que o enfrentavam em uma sala de interrogatório. Ele era tão intimidante que Eren começou a balbuciar tudo. 

-Eu só estava saindo com os carass e... 

-Três. 

Agora Eren estava em pânico. Levi ainda estava em uma postura rígida, mandíbula apertada e suas sobrancelhas elegantes torcidas de uma maneira irritada. 

-Olha, desculpa, okay?! Eu não sou uma máquina, eu não consigo lembrar de todos os seus planos! 

Ele gritou, mãos voando ao redor e suor escorrendo pelo pescoço. Mas Levi não se mexeu. Levi permaneceu em silêncio e isso não era, e eu enfatizo, _não_ era bom. 

-Eu não acredito nisso, Eren. - Oh ops, a voz dele soou assassina e Eren encolheu os ombros com a quantidade de decepção transmitida em uma simples frase. Em três grandes passos, Levi estava logo à sua frente e Eren estava tão aterrorizado que ele não podia sequer maravilhar a diferença de altura entre eles. - Eu especificamente pedi para você ficar em casa com portas trancadas enquanto nós caçamos aquele filho da puta que ousou ameaçar nossa delegacia! 

Eren ficou petrificado. Levi nunca, _nunca_ levantava a voz e agora Eren nem sabia qual era o grande problema em... 

Ah, porra. Oh, _merda_ . _._. 

Ele tinha as notícias espalhadas por toda parte. Ele viu o rosto do homem na internet. Até Mikasa comentou o caso com ele. E ele com certeza ouviu quando Levi chegou em casa furioso algum dia, monologando sobre uma carta encontrada na delegacia em que era detetive. 

Exceto que ele talvez estivesse muito focado naquele novo jogo para celular... 

Foi um dos casos mais difíceis daquele ano. Um homem que abusou e confinou a namorada em um porão minúsculo, privando-a de comida e água e forçando-a a ter um parto naquele lugar imundo. Quando a polícia finalmente encontrou a casa, o homem tinha desaparecido. Felizmente, eles puderam encontrar e ajudar a menina e o bebê enquanto procuravam pelo agressor. 

Levou semanas para encontrar qualquer pista sobre ele, mas quando a delegacia de Levi recebeu uma carta dizendo que "eles e suas famílias se arrependeriam do que fizeram com a família dele" todo o departamento de polícia enttrou em alerta e anunciou a perseguição do psicopata. 

E é claro que Eren deveria ter ficado em casa já que Levi era um dos detetives chefes do caso. 

-Como você acha que eu me senti quando cheguei em casa e não havia sinal de você, Eren?! Você tem alguma ideia? 

Agora Eren se sentia horrível. Agora ele podia ver o pânico bem escondido nos olhos de Levi, como ele se movia freneticamente e apertava as mãos em punhos fechados. O pobre homem provavelmente teve um surto enquanto Eren estava tomando uns drinques com seus amigos sem avisar seu paradeiro. 

E é claro ele esqueceu o celular no silencioso, sem notar 8 chamadas perdidas e várias mensagens do namorado. 

-Oh Levi, eu sinto muito. Eu esqueci completamente e o meu celul... 

Tentou explicar, mas Levi dava passos para trás e passava a mão no cabelo em frustração. Ele estava tão agitado que Eren poderia jurar que as bolsas negras debaixo dos olhos dele estavam mais escuras. 

-Claro que você não pensou nisso! - Levi acusou, braços gesticulando para provar seu ponto e olhos enfurecidos focando em Eren mais uma vez. No fundo, uma parte dele estava imensamente agradecida por Eren estar bem, mas ele não conseguia esquecer o pânico quando chegou em casa e Eren não veio à porta cumprimentá-lo com um beijo . - Você nunca está prestando atenção no que eu digo! 

-Eu presto atenção sim! - Eren disse indignado e agora foi ele quem cruzou os braços, insultado. - Eu só pensei que você estava pirando com proteção já que você é paranoico sobre isso! 

Levou alguns segundos para Levi entender a declaração para finalmente reagir. 

-Paranoico?! Paranoico, Eren?! - A voz dele ficou mais alta e Eren mordeu os lábios quando notou o quão injusta foi sua frase. - Há um psicopata por aí, caçando minha família, e eu sou o paranoico? 

Sim, ele não deveria ter dito aquilo. Eren também precisava aprender a controlar a língua quando eles estavam discutindo. Levi estava claramente angustiado e negar que o homem tinha motivos não ajudava a situação deles. 

E também ser chamado de "família" o deixou todo mole. 

-Eu sei, eu sei! Desculpa! - Ele tentou de novo, uma respiração profunda saindo e sua voz baixando de tom na esperança de que Levi fizesse o mesmo. - Eu fui burro e não segui suas ordens e isso foi errado! - Ele disse devagar, enchendo as palavras de arrependimento. 

-Claro que foi. - Levi parou de andar em círculos, as sobrancelhas relaxando um pouco quando ele percebeu que finalmente conseguiu colocar algum senso em Eren. Mas quando Eren revirou os olhos, toda a sua paciência recuperada voou para fora da janela. 

Levi pareceu se emputecer ainda mais com o que se seguiu. 

-Mas! Estou em casa e seguro agora! - Eren disse, começando a tirar os sapatos e murmurando um "jesus amado" como se estivesse irritado com a discussão _amigável_ que tiveram _. -_ Eu vou te compensar depois. 

O moreno estava pronto para tomar banho e cozinhar o jantar para que eles pudessem se abraçar no sofá e esquecer essa situação, completamente alheio a como Levi ficava silenciosamente mais puto, seus olhos se encheram de raiva e luxúria. 

-Então se ajoelhe. 

A voz dura e profunda soou pelo apartamento, Eren parando no meio de tirar seus sapatos para dar um olhar confuso para Levi. Ele ainda estava curvado, uma mão se segurando na parede e a outra tirando de suas meias. 

-O qu- 

-Agora. 

Não havia espaço para mais discussões. Ou pelo menos isso era o que qualquer um diria sobre a situação, especialmente com a maneira como Levi estava olhando para Eren, pupilas dilatadas e tudo mais. 

Mas Eren não era muito inteligente, para ser honesto. Determinado? Sim. Trabalhador? Claro que sim. Obediente e inteligente? Não há muita certeza disso. 

-Levi, eu não... 

E sua teimosia estava pedindo punição. 

Novamente Levi cruzou a sala em direção a Eren, mas agora ele era aquele a olhar de cima para o menino. Levi não o deixou ficar em pé, mão direita esticando para agarrar o rosto de Eren, boca e bochechas sendo espremidas. Os olhos esmeraldas ficaram chocados com a rapidez com que Levi tinha seu rosto em um aperto e ele engoliu seco quando o policial olhou para ele através de cílios escuros e longos. 

-Deixe-me explicar para você, Eren. - Ele se curvou um pouco, pausando a voz como se estivesse falando com uma criança. - Você está desrespeitando uma ordem direta de um policial e até onde eu sei isso é um crime. 

Essa simples frase não deveria afetá-lo tanto, mas Eren estava feliz que Levi estava apertando sua boca o suficiente para evitar que um geido saísse. 

-Então, se eu disser para você se ajoelhar, você cala a boca e se _ajoelha. - P_ ara enfatizar seu comando, ele puxou o queixo de Eren, efetivamente fazendo o garoto perder o equilíbrio e cair de joelhos. - Entendeu? 

Se Eren estivesse olhando para cima, ele teria visto o olhar de pura luxúria tomando conta dos olhos azul-acinzentados. Mas ele não estava. Sua única resposta foi acenar várias vezes e observar com espanto quando Levi tirou seu cinto e desfez suas calças com a mão livre, nunca soltando seu rosto. 

Ah, Eren era uma puta. Só a promessa de ver aquele belo e grosso pau, cabeça vermelha e pele pálida cheia de veias fazia todos os seus pensamentos esvanecerem, seu único foco sendo o volume esticando a boxer preta de Levi. 

-Agora... eu tenho certeza que ouvi você dizer algo sobre me compensar. - Eren até tinha uma tonalidade rosada nas bochechas, como se fosse o garoto mais inocente do mundo mesmo que estivesse prestes a ser forçado a engolir o pau de um policial furioso. 

-Já que você é tão estúpido, acho que não sabe o quanto me estressou, certo? - Levi balançou o pau na frente do garoto, deixando a glande esbarrar na para a bochecha de Eren. Era dolorosamente óbvio como Eren engoliu um gemido e tentou molhar os lábios. Exceto que Levi manteve o o aperto em seu queixo, provocando o garoto e impedindo-o de aquilo que tanto queria provar. - Você tem sorte de ser meu bunny, Eren. Mas o que estou prestes a fazer não é para o seu prazer. Você é meu e eu vou sua garganta para dissipar o estresse que me causou. 

Justo quando seu pau era duro o suficiente para se manter orgulhosamente de pé, Levi soltou o rosto de Eren, deferindo um leve tapa em sua bochecha e um comando para "chupar". Eren nunca abriu a boca tão rápido em toda sua vida, olhos enormes olhando para o namorado enquanto ele afundava o pau na cavidade molhada e quente do moreno. A mão direita de Levi foi para a cabeça de Eren e seus dedos longos e pálidos agarraram os fios castanhos, puxando-o para a frente e empurrando na garganta dele. 

Eren gemeu ao redor, lábios vermelhos e cheios deliciosamente esticados em torno do membro, o rosto vermelho com a falta de oxigênio. Mas ele continuou chupando, segurando o reflexo de vômito e segurando as coxas de Levi para se apoiar. Se ele agia como uma puta naquele momento, estava tudo bem. Ele poderia viver com isso. Ele poderia viver com o conhecimento que ficava de joelhos para um distintivo específico. 

O moreno estava se esforçando tanto para chupar e lambuzar ao redor de Levi que nem percebeu quando o ar lhe faltava. 

-Você gosta desse pau, Eren? - Levi perguntou, um sorriso sádico ao olhar para os olhos verdes, e Eren aproveitou para deixar o membro escorrer para fora lascivamente. 

-S-sim, eu ador-Gah! - Mas antes que ele pudesse sugar o ar e terminar a frase, Eren estava sendo guiado a engolir tudo de novo, a falta de oxigênio queimando seus pulmões. Ele forçou-se a respirar pelo nariz, gemendo choroso quando Levi puxou os fios que tinha enroscados em seus dedos. 

-Eu dei permissão para falar? Eu disse para você respirar? 

Eren convulsionou com o quão fundo ele estava, engasgando ao redor do pênis e se sentando sobre os joelhos. A mudança de posição fez com que sua garganta se alongasse e quando Levi meteu de novo, o membro deslizou suavemente na garganta de Eren. 

-Uma putinha pelo pau de um policial, hm? - Levi riu desacreditado, sempre se surpreendendo com o quão profundo Eren poderia engoli-lo e quão gostoso ele engasgava ao redor. Se pudesse, Levi teria Eren debaixo de sua mesa na delegacia só para ter aquela boca gostosa o chupando o dia inteiro. 

Levi tirou o pau abruptamente e viu Eren ofegar por ar, o rosto todo vermelho e os olhos marejando. 

-Aposto que você seria a vadia na prisão... sabe o quem é a vadia, Eren? - Batendo o pau contra a bochecha do moreno, ele sujou a pele macia de Eren com pré-gozo e saliva, olhos brilhando em lúxura com a visão. Eren estava sendo marcado como seu. Seu badgebunny, sua puta pessoal. Seu bunny são e salvo. - É a puta que chupa pau e é fodida por proteção. Você quer minha proteção, não quer, Eren? Então chupa. 

Eren gemeu em torno do pênis sendo empurrado em sua boca, olhos se fechando e lágrimas caindo e manchando sua pele escura. Um murmúrio ressoou em seu peito e Levi sentiu as vibrações em seu pau. Ele não conseguiu segurar o gemido profundo e Eren sentiu o pré-gozo na língua. 

Mesmo com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, Eren teve a coragem de olhar para cima com um brilho de satisfação nos olhos quando Levi gemeu e seus quadris vacilaram. Ele sabia o quanto o policial gostava de ser chupado. 

-Não fique muito convencido. Se você acha que vai ter o prazer de sentir meu gozo na sua boca, você está terrivelmente errado, garoto. - E com isso, Levi deixou o pau deslizar para fora, um “pop” obsceno soando enquanto saía da boca de Eren. - Eu não dou recompensas para garotos desobedientes. 

A expressão de Eren imediatamente caiu e ele ainda tentou seguir o membro com a cabeça e chupar mais. Mas Levi bateu nas mãos dele e deu passos para trás, guardando o membro molhado na boxer com uma careta. 

A vontade de tomar banho e limpar aquela sensação úmida na virilha era grande, mas primeiro ele tinha uma punição para planejar. 

-Acha que sua punição acabou? Pois eu nem comecei. - Ele praticamente rosnou, mantendo sua faceta furiosa mesmo que os olhos pidões de Eren estivessem o afetando. Para evitar aqueles lindos olhos verdes, ele se virou de costas e pediu. - Se livre dessas roupas. 

Eren acenou com a cabeça mesmo que Levi não estivesse vendo e começou a tirar a camisa e as calças rapidamento. Mas ele fez uma pausa assim que viu Levi pegar uma cadeira da mesa de jantar e colocá-la no meio da sala, apenas um metro de distância da mesa de café. 

-Eu gaguejei? É para tirar tudo, Eren. - Eren ainda estava de joelhos enquanto descartava sua cueca, e ele ficou vermelho como um tomate quando viu Levi ir para onde todos os seus instrumentos policiais estavam. - É hora de colocar um pouco de disciplina em você. 

Rapaz, ele estava ferrado. E tudo isso por sair e se colocar em um _pouquinho_ em risco. 

-Engatinhe até aqui, Eren. Rápido. - Levi ordenou, curvando-se para pegar seu bastão expansível em cima pequena mesa. O objeto estava em seus glorioses de 21 centímetros, já que Levi era meticuloso para limpar todos os eixos interiores, e mesmo que seu pau estivesse balançando enquanto ele engatinhava, Eren estava genuinamente assustado com o que seu namorado faria com aquela ferramenta. 

-De frente para a cadeira. - Ele disse, e Eren se viu ajoelhado na frente da cadeira vazia, imaginando se ele deveria chupar Levi sentado agora. Mas o policial parecia ter planos diferentes quando ficou de pé ao lado de Eren, bastão nas mãos. Eren o olhou confuso e Levi apontou para a almofada da cadeira com o objeto. 

-Peito aqui. 

Eren franziu as sobrancelhas e abriu a boca para questionar a ordem...só para ter a extremidade fina do bastão batendo contra suas coxas grossas. Ele gemeu de dor, mas notou que Levi não usou metade da força necessária para fazer _realmente_ doer. 

-Contestando minhas ordens de novo, Eren? 

-Não, senhor. - Ele respondeu rapidamente, inclinando-se sobre a almofada e tremendo quando seus mamilos duros esfregaram contra o tecido. 

-Muito bem, garoto. Agora abra as pernas e alinhe-as com as pernas da cadeira. - Ele disse, usando o bastão para afastar as pernas e ajustar a posição de Eren. - Sem se mexer. - Levi então deixou cair o bastão na mesa, fazendo Eren pular assustado, e tomou seu cinto e coldre de perna nas mãos. Ele prontamente ignorou a pergunta nos olhos esmeraldinos e ajoelhou-se para enrolar o cinto em torno de uma coxa de Eren e amarrar em uma das pernas da cadeira. 

Algo clicou dentro da cabeça do moreno. Levi estava prendendo-o na cadeira. 

Levi fez o mesmo com o coldre vazio na outra perna, impedindo que o garoto se levantasse enquanto estava amarrado à mobília. Eren estava praticamente de quatro, com a cadeira apoiando seu corpo superior e pernas abertas. 

O menino se contorceu de vergonha, balançando os pés e provando que estava apertado o suficiente para impedi-lo de se afastar. No entanto, Levi não parecia nem um pouco afetado, sua expressão em branco e impassível voltando-se novamente para obter outra das armas de seu trabalho. 

Desta vez foram algemas de prata. Eren engasgou de surpresa, esticando a coluna só para ser empurrado contra o assento de novo. Levi agarrou seus braços e os esticou até que os pulsos de Eren estavam contra o descanso das costas, cotovelos na almofada. 

-Me dê suas mãos. - Eren o fez, juntando os pulsos e vendo Levi enganchar as algemas entre as barras no encosto da cadeira. Ele ignorou o gemido suave de seu nome e quando a corrente abraçou três barras, Levi finalmente algemou Eren, deixando pouco espaço para seus braços se moverem. 

O garoto estava totalmente à mercê do policial. E Levi não estava se sentindo muito misericordioso hoje. 

-Pronto. - De pé de novo, ele viu Eren se mexer e lamentar quando ele não podia se mover mais de dois centímetros. - Parece uma boa posição para um bunny ser usado, hm? 

Eren gemeu pateticamente, esticando o pescoço para olhar para o namorado, rosto cheio de vergonha e excitação. Seu pau estava pendurado entre as pernas, intocado e duro. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e seu lábio inferior estava sendo mordido, um hábito que Eren tinha quando nervoso. 

-Você gostou? - Levi perguntou com um tom malicioso. Em resposta, Eren escondeu o rosto na almofada por constrangimento e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Levi deu uma risada maligna. - Não? Você acha que é estressante ter seu buraco exposto e pronto para ser abusado? É uma pena que eu não me importo. Este buraco precisa saber o que é obediência. 

E Eren logo sentir um líquido frio sendo derramado em seu traseiro. Ele pulou de surpresa e virou a cabeça para ver Levi observando a bagunça que era feita. O homem provavelmente tinha pegado um lubrificante de um dos esconderijos para sexo rápido e agora estava vendo Eren se remexer com líquido frio contra sua pele quente. 

-Vamos ver o quanto você aguenta, bunny? - O mais velho então circulou o polegar na entrada de Eren, espalhando o lubrificante sobre ela e em seu dedo. Forçando a ponta contra a abertura, ele sorriu quando Eren murmurou e tentou empurrar contra o dedo. Mas Levi era sádico o suficiente para continuar pressionando e esfregando a abertura rosa, persuadindo-a a abrir por conta própria e sugar seu dedo para dentro. 

-L-Levi... 

\- É "senhor" para você. - E ele enfiou o polegar inteiro com raiva, um, dois, três empurrões antes de tirá-lo e preencher o buraco do garoto com o indicador e o dedo médio. - Continue sendo desrespeitose e eu vou te ensinar boas maneiras. 

Um gemido profundo arranhou a garganta de Eren e o garoto remexeu seu traseiro quando Levi não esperou que ele se ajustasse, usando seus dois dedos para esticá-lo. Mesmo assim, Eren tomou tudo ansiosamente, amando a leve queimação que a intrusão causou. Levi tinha dedos maravilhosamente longos e um um diploma em encontrar a próstata de Eren. Talvez seja por isso que o garoto estava gemendo languidamente alguns minutos depois de ter o policial sondando seu buraco. 

Mas quando ele tentou sacudir a bunda para chamar mais atenção, Levi retirou os dedos sem avisar, fazendo o garoto protestar contra o vazio em seu interior. 

Só para gritar segundos depois quando uma coisa pontuda e molhada pressionou contra sua entrada. 

-Parece que sua bunda aprecia o bastão de um policial, hm? - A respiração de Eren engatou quando ele torceu a cabeça o suficiente para ver o que o estava cutucando: o bastão antes descartado, agora estava menor ao ponto caber em um cinto, mas ainda grosso e longo suficiente para atingir em alguém. 

Ou, no caso de Eren, ser inserido em alguém. 

Levi sorriu sombriamente para o olhar de perplexidade que o menino estava dando a ele. Eren tentou libertar seus pulsos, seu pau batendo contra a cadeira com suas fracas tentativas. Levi assistiu divertido o garoto em pânico sobre como aquela coisa caberia nele enquanto o policial a lubrificava completamente para não machucá-lo. 

-Eu não sabia que _coelhos_ podiam se contorcer tanto... - Levi provocou, se ajoelhando atrás de Eren e deslizando um dedo naa entrada convulsionante. Eren gemeu alto, dentes cerrados e o rosto um tom profundo de vermelho. - ... Vamos ver se você está tão ansioso para tomar um bastão como você está para tomar o pau de um policial. 

Eren ficou envergonhado com o soluço alto que deixou sua boca quando Levi forçou a ferramenta contra sua entrada abusada e ele nem notou a saliva escorrendo pelo queixo quando o bastão foi forçado a entrar e entrar fundo, tão _profundo, oh meu de_ \- 

-Ah! Lee-vUGH! - Ele se empertigou, coxas começando a tremer e barriga se contorcido quando o objeto estava tão fundo que podia senti-lo contra sua barriga. Levi parou e então deslizou o bastão para fora muito lentamente, admirando a forma como Eren se contraiu e tentou sugá-lo novamente, seu buraco lutando por prazer. 

Mas ele ainda assim tirou, lubrificou novamente para evitar qualquer ferimento e inseriu-o de novo, desta vez enfiando apenas alguns centímetros e circulando a ferramenta dentro para forçar o pequeno buraco a esticar e abrir. Eren gemeu alto e a corrente das algemas se chocou contra a cadeira, o barulho de metal se juntando aos geminos do garoto. Eren sentia o objeto rodando dentro de si e ele se contorceu desesperadamente, olhos vidrados enquanto ele era corrompido por aquele homem maravilhosamente malvado. 

Eren praticamente gritou quando Levi começou a enfiar, muito lentamente e com cuidado, pressionando forte em seu ponto doce e reduzindo Eren à uma bagunça. 

\- O-Oh De-Deus... Uggghh. Oh poorra! 

Seus músculos internos se apertavam, coxas tensas e espasmando, suas costas arqueando enquando Levi continuava enchendo-o até o seu limite. Eren deu outro soluço molhado, seus dedos brancos de segurar as barras da cadeira. Ele estava à beira das lágrimas tendo que lidar com os movimentos preguiçosos. 

Então finalmente Levi teve misericórdia. Ou assim ele pensou. 

O policial começou a remover a o objeto novamente, tão devagar que o buraco de Eren cuspiu o bastão com um barulho obsceno e o garoto deixou um gemino fino e alto sair de si. 

Mas então Levi colocou a ponta do bastão dentro, e depois puxou para fora. E dentro. E fora. Dentro e fora sem parar. 

Porra, Levi estava inserindo apenas alguns centímetros, mas ele fazia isso duro e rápido, empalando Eren de novo e de novo e se maravilhando com os ofegos que o garoto soltava. Não foi muito tempo depois que a entrada de Eren começou a abrir e fechar como um peixe. 

Essa era uma boa vista. Boa o suficiente para fazer o pau doer e Levi lembrar que ele realmente precisava de um banho. 

-Tão bom, bunny, olha como você engole esse bastão. - O mais velho elogiou e Eren tremeu e gemeu quando sentiu o objeto entrando fundo novamente. - Seu buraco está apertando em volta tão lindamente. 

Levi sorriu de canto e quando Eren pensou que era o fim, ele não o retirou. 

Levi havia aninhado o bastão dentro, quase tocando a próstrata de Eren, e deixou-o lá. O policial se levantou e circulou a cadeira, parando de frente para o menino amarrado. A boca de Eren se abriu e ele estava compeltamente corado das orelhas até o peito, olhando para Levi indignado. 

Porra, ele tinha um bastão de 10 centímetros dentro! 

Levi sorriu, agachando um pouco para ver Eren através das barras da cadeira. Eren mordeu os lábios, sobrancelhas franzindo quando ele podia claramente imaginar Levi sendo seu guarda de cela, com aquele pau grosso e uniforme azul escuro. Ele podia ver as barras de madeira sendo as barras de uma cela, seu rosto pressionado contra ele enquanto era forçado a engolí-lo. 

-Agora, Eren... - O policial começou, pegando a corrente das algemas e puxando-a só para arrancar um gemido do moreno. Seus olhos prateados brilhavam e Levi tinha um sorriso muito maldoso, _muito, muito gostoso._ Mas como sempre, ele interrompeu a diversão. -...se você ainda tiver alguma esperança de gozar, eu aconselho a manter o bastão dentro. 

Quê?! _O quê?!_ Ele estava brincando, certo? 

Eren se remexeu, de repente muito consciente de sua situação e abrindo a boca para argumentar. Era loucura pedir algo assim, já que Levi tinha colocado tanto lubrificante que Eren já podia sentir o objeto deslizando para fora dele. 

-Não tem condiçã... 

Ele parou de discutir, um gemido deixando lábios cheios quando Levi agarrou seu cabelo, puxando-o para trás e fazendo Eren se arrepiar com a dor gostosa que se espalhou por seu corpo. Isso fez com que seu pau duro e sensível batesse novamente na cadeira, forçando um gemido alto. 

-Preciso dizer que é uma ordem? 

Porra, caralho, aquilo era tortura! Ele estava tão molhado por dentro, tão cheio de lubrificante e ele estava tão duro, não tinha como ele co- 

Sua única chance seria apertar forte o suficiente para tentar manter o bastão dentro. E isso significa que ele teria que lidar com a ponta constantemente escovando levemente contra sua próstrata. 

De jeito nenhum, Levi não poderia ser tão malvado. Ele estava prestes a explodir e... 

-Eu vou tomar banho. Divirta-se. - O bastardo anunciou e Eren estava prestes a ter um ataque quando viu o homem começar a ir para o banheiro principal. Porém um simples chacoalhar de quadril e ele gemeu assustado quando o objeto ameaçou deslizar para fora. 

Eren então apertou o mais forte que pode, barriga macia tremendo e desespero claro em seu rosto. Levi não se deu o trabalho de olhar para trás ao ouvir os ofegos do garoto, desabotoando a camisa no caminho para o corredor. 

Oh Deus, não. Eren não imploraria. Ele não faria isso. Eren era melhor do que isso, super determinado e é claro que ele poderia manter um bastão policial dentro do cu e - 

-Não, Levi!! Po-por favor, não m-me deixe aqui! Por favor! Senhor, por favor! 

E Levi com certeza não teve pressa para tomar banho, deixando seu garoto gemendo e sofrendo na sala de estar. Ele descartou o uniforme imundo, lavando os cabelos e ensaboando todo o corpo musculoso. A água fumegante ajudou a relaxar seus ombros e pescoço, ambos doendo de estresse. Suas costas também estavam o irritando e ele podia muito bem aceitar uma massagem pesada agora. 

A única parte dele que não relaxava com o chuveiro era o membro em um vermelho furioso. 

Pensar em Eren preso àquela cadeira, o corpo moreno toda exposta e o pequeno buraco lutando para manter em bastão dentro seria o suficiente para fazê-lo gozar. 

Mas ele não faria isso quando seu bunny o estava esperando para ser enchido de porra. Ah, e poder marcá-lo, sertir sua pele quente, a respiração curta e o coração batendo violentamente. Seu garoto seguro, protegido de todo perigo e esperando por ele com um sorriso no rosto e nenhum psicopata o procurando. 

Ele nem se preocupou em se vestir novamente, secando-se com uma toalha macia e mantendo os cabelos molhados para trás. Fazendo o caminho silenciosamente de volta para a sala, ele sorriu quando viu Eren com a testa apoiada na almofada, as costas brilhando de suor. Era visível o quanto suas coxas estavam tremendo e ele provavelmente já estava desconfortável naquela posição. 

-Já aprender sua lição, bunny? - A voz dele chamou a atenção do garoto. Eren se empertigou como um cachorrinho excitado, provavelmente muito disorientado para acompanhar o tempo que se passou. 

-Ugh... s-sim...chega, po-por favor... - Com olhos verdes embaçados, Eren olhou para o namorado, que já estava duro e se masturbando. Ele já estava tão cansado de sentir algo insuficiente o preenchendo...Eren queria aquele pau duro dentro dele, surrando sua próstrata eficientemente. 

Aparentemente Levi também já estava de saco cheio de foreplay. Suas sobrancelhas elegantes estavam franzidas e a ponta do pênis já pingava pré-gozo. Era provável que ambos não durassem muito. 

Eren estava prestes a chorar quando viu o homem se ponde de joelhos atrás dele. Mãos fortes agarraram sua bunda, apertando-a com força e balançando-a antes de separar de suas bochechas e admirar o objeto negro enterrado fundo. 

\- P-por favor... tira... - Eren soluçou olhando por cima dos ombros e Levi obedeceu. Mantendo contato visual, o mais velho viu a expressão desesperada do moreno quando estendeu a mão para o bastão, dedos esbarrando contra a entrada sensível de Eren, e segurando na ponta do bastão. 

Eren gemeu quando sentiu o bastão sendo arrastado para fora dele lentamente, seu buraco convulsionando em êxtase com a ideia de alcançar alívio. 

-Você está todo arrombado, Eren. Devo fechar esse buraco com meu pau? - Levi perguntou, abandonando a ferramenta no chão e se curvando para beijar o fim das costas de Eren, um silencioso pedido de desculpas por fazer o garoto esperar tanto tempo. Eren estava completamente corado, pescoço vermelho e pele brilhando com suor. Levi distribuiu beijos abertos na extensão de suas costas e o menino arqueou em resposta. 

Eren já sentia a barriga apertando de ansiedade, a respiração quente em seu pescoço era demais para lidar. Ele tremeu quando a glande de Levi pressionou contra sua entrada e em resposta balançou os pés, a única parte dele que não estava presa. 

Levi cheirava a banho tomado e sua fragrância masculina habitual e se Eren não estivesse amarrado, ele rolaria de barriga para cima e apenas abriria as pernas para o homem _para enfiar logo ou ele iria à loucu-_

Um gemido alto irrompeu sua garganta quando Levi começou a empurrar o pau para dentro, mãos ásperas acariciando coxas macias como se elas fossem um prêmio. O policial inclinou-se sobre Eren, enfiando até o final em um movimento único e disse o quão gostoso Eren se apertava ao redor dele com um suspiro baixo. 

-Sim, por favor! - Eren gritou e segurou nas barras da cadeira quando ouviu Levi grunhar e tirar o membro fora. Ele conhecia aquele grunhido, ele sabia que Levi estava prestes a perder a paciência e apenas _fodê-lo forte e rápido, pau pressionando suas entranhas e esfregando em suas paredes tão bem!_

Eren estava tremendo em antecipação, seus mamilos roçando na almofada e fazendo-o soltar suspiros curtos e sem fôlego. Levi gemeu atrás dele quando apenas a cabeça estava abraçada no calor delicioso do garoto e uma mão pálida estendeu a mão para se fechar nos fios castanhos de Eren 

Oh, Deus...ele estava tão fodido... 

-O-oh poorra! - Subitamente todo o pau grosso e duro o preencheu, e Levi começou a enfiar como um animal, uma mão mantendo a cabeça de Eren em pé e a marcando sua cintura. - Levi! Haaah, haaah! Lev-viii... 

Cada investida bruta fazia seus joelhos esfregarem no tapete e ele tinha certeza que já tinha arranhões neles. Mas Levi estava deixando-o louco e nada importava mais do que os sons de pele contra pele e os gemidos baixos do polical. Oh merda, Eren amava quando aquele homem inexpressivo ficava todo excitado porque seu pau ficata tão bem dentro do interior apertado de seu bunny. Eren adorava se deitar de costas e ver a fachada calma desmoronar, instintos forçando-o a perseguir o prazer. 

E o mais velho conhecia o corpo de Eren tão bem que um movimento para a direita e o garoto estava gritando de uma forma estrangulada quando sua próstata foi agredida. 

\- A-Ali!! Continue tocand-ugh! Ahaa p-por favor... vou go-zar... 

Eren já tinha a boca aberta continuamente e ele soluçou um choramingo com as enfiadas fortes contra sua próstrata. Ele se sentia pronto para gozar depois de cinco investidas bem direcionados, a cadeira rangendo abaixo dele e seus quadris empurrando contra Levi. O moreno estava tão aliviado que o apartamento debaixo estava vazio, caso contrário, uma pessoa pobre estaria perguntando que tipo de gato estava gritando tanto quanto Eren... 

Bem, provavelmente um gato acasalando. 

O corpo de Eren tenso e estremecido, lábios bonitos e inchados ofegando e suas pernas tentando forçar as amarras para se abrir mais, e mais _, e oh deus ele estava tão perto ..._

-Você está quase lá, bunny? - Levi perguntou, o sorriso pervertido claro em sua voz. 

Aquele maravilhoso aperto na virilha começou para o garoto, mas Levi foi rápido em soltar cabelo dele e envolver uma mão no pau de Eren, um choramingo longo deixando-o quando Eren viu seu orgasmo sê-lo negado dolorasamente. 

-Oh não, não, não!!!! UGHHH! 

Eren gemeu alto, quadris convulsionando e o esperma tentando sair, um sensação de queimação fazendo Eren tremer de dor quando não foi-lhe permitido gozar. 

Deus, ele se sentia como uma boneca estúpida tendo seu prazer negado, e definitivamente ninguém precisava saber que ele tinha gostado. 

Eren deixou a cabeça cair contra a almofada, seus gemidos roucos sendo abafados. Levi parou de foder e enfiou o pau o mais fundo possível, deixando o peso nas costas de Eren e mordendo a orelha dele. 

-Quando eu disser para ficar em casa por segurança, você fica em casa. Entendido? - Levi diz, lambendo atrás da orelha de Eren e rodando os quadris para enfatizar sua ordem. 

-Sim, senhor... - Eren respondeu, e Levi começou a empurrar novamente, desta vez com investidas mais lentas e fortes. Levi provavelmente estava perto de gozar, já que ele gostava de ir lento e forte quando estava enchendo Eren de gozo. Mesmo que ele fosse obcecado por limpeza, Eren sabia que Levi gostava do som de seu sêmen sendo empurrado dentro do moreno. 

-Não se coloque em perigo. - Outra investida. 

-Sim, senhor. - Eren já se sentia como uma massa sem ossos, membros tremendo e saliva escorrendo por seu queixo. Ele mantinha a boca entreaberta e respirava com dificuldade, olhos vidrados e suor molhando os fios castanhos que caiam pela testa. 

Ele parece exatamente a puta que era. 

-Não se sacrifique. - Levi praticamente rugiu, metendo tão fundo que Eren se sentiu fisicamente abalado. 

-Sim, sim, sim, perdão!. - O garoto tinha certeza que seus gemidos eram audíveis do corredor. Sua entrada abusada estava tremendo, espasmando contra o pau a adentrando com brutalidade. 

-Fique comigo para sempre. 

E ainda assim Levi ainda conseguia ser um amor, beijando entre as escápulas do moreno e segurindo seu pau novamente para masturbá-lo. 

-Uhumm... 

Eren balbuceava súplicas, ofegante e rolando os quadris quando seu orgasmo se aproximou ainda mais rápido desta vez, a cabeça apoiada na cadeira porque ele a sentia muito pesada para ser mantida em pé. 

-Case comigo, Eren. 

Eren gozou. Ele gozou _tanto,_ seu corpo inteiro estremecendo e a substância leitosa sujando o chão em jatos. 

-Oh deus, siim... 

Um choramingo agudo saiu dele, admitindo o quanto estava sesível quando o mão continuava a masturbá-lo. Eren estava ofegante, ar se recusando a encher seus pulmões e seus olhos enchando de lágrimas quando ele percebeu que havia aceitado o pedido de Levi enquanto gozava. 

Era uma maneira tão Levi Ackerman de fazer as coisas e as lágrimas felizes não esperaram seu corpo parar de tremer muito menos Levi tirar o pau. O mais velho gozou logo depois de Eren, amando os espasmo ao redor do pau duro e grunhindo alto quando gozou dentro de seu noivo. 

-...por quê você sempre acaba comigo?!... - Eren chorou, soluços suavemente balançando seus ombros e Levi deixou o pênis escorregar para fora, um sorriso satisfesto se fazendo em seu rosto. A visão de um Eren completamente fodido, gozo expelindo de sua entrada e sujando suas coxas, amarrado a uma cadeira com ferramentas policiais e chorando após ser pedido em casamento? 

Inesquecível. 

-Vamos te limpar, bunny. - Ele se apressou para desamarrar o mais novo, fazendo isso eficientemente para evitar gozo em seu coldre e cinto. Eren estava tão cansado que deixou seu corpo escorrer da cadeira, confiando em Levi para sustentá-lo. Logo, o moreno estava sendo carregado nos braços do policial. - E Eren? 

Eren murmurou contra o pescoço pálido, acalmando-se do pós-orgasmo enquanto Levi o levava suavemente para o banheiro. 

\- Não se atreva a me abandonar. 

\- Jamais... 

Claro que não. Imagine um casamento com Levi de uniforme? Eren não ficaria surpreso se ambos transassem no altar. 

Oh, _wow, novo fetiche!_

-Fico feliz que esteja seguro. 

E como sempre, isso era a prova do quanto Levi se importava, e o quanto ele se preocupava com Eren. Era sua maneira de dizer aquelas famosas palavrinhas. Eren, porém, não se importava. Ele estava satisfeito dizendo isso por ambos. 

-Eu também te amo. 

**FIM**


End file.
